As integrated circuits become increasingly faster, the structures used for conducting the signals must be fabricated to increasingly tighter tolerances so that they do not degrade or otherwise introduce unwanted characteristics into the signals which they conduct. Even the electrically nonconductive structures can effect the quality of the high speed signals passing through the conductive elements that are nearby. These tighter tolerances are important not only in the fabrication of the integrated circuits themselves, but also for the structures that are used to feed the signals to and from the integrated circuits, such as package components.
Obviously, if the conductive traces in a package substrate have shorts or opens, then the package substrate will function improperly. However, even seemingly minor imperfections can effect signal integrity at high signal speeds. For example, if such conductive traces are not of a uniform thickness and width along the length of the trace, then the impedance of the non uniform trace changes along its length. Thus, discontinuities in printed traces and connectors can degrade signal integrity. In addition, flaws in the non electrically conductive materials can introduce shorts and capacitances. Once problems like these occur, other problems begin to cascade, such as crosstalk, reflections, logic errors, and clock skew.
Time domain reflectometry is a method that is used to discover such problems in structures like integrated circuit package substrates. Time domain reflectometry uses a high speed digitizing oscilloscope with a built in step generator that launches a fast edge into a device under test, such as an electrical trace in a package substrate. By monitoring the reflected wave from various impedance discontinuities encountered in the substrate, different properties of the substrate, such as those mentioned above, can be sensed and analyzed. Time domain reflectometry uncovers such unwanted signal reflections so that defective substrates can be scrapped or reworked, and design flaws and process flaws can be corrected.
However, because time domain reflectometry is a very sensitive process, it is a relatively difficult and time consuming process. Therefore, only a few traces are typically tested on a substrate, because it is cost prohibitive to test a greater number. Therefore, a certain percentage of problems may remain undetected even after time domain reflectometry, because of the relatively few number of traces that are typically tested. Furthermore, in order to obtain tighter tolerances it is important to consider the variations in the entire package substrate.
What is needed, therefore, is a system by which time domain reflectometry can be performed on a greater number of package substrate traces without an extreme increase in time, so that problems with the traces can be detected prior to attachment and test or use of the integrated circuit.